My Second Home is Your Heart
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Kata orang 'Jika kau mencintai seseorang sebanyak 100 , maka kau juga harus siap merasakan sakit hati sebanyak 100%'. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-kun, aku selalu menganggap itu bagian dari resiko aku mencintai Sasuke-kun."


**My Second Home is Your Heart**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #68**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku Canon**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** "Kata orang 'Jika kau mencintai seseorang sebanyak 100℅, maka kau juga harus siap merasakan sakit hati sebanyak 100%'. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , aku selalu menganggap itu bagian dari resiko aku mencintai Sasuke- _kun_."

 **~Happy Reading~**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Netra hitamnya memandangi apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang ia kenali. Baik ruangan, orang-orang di sekelilingnya, maupun wanita yang tengah memandangnya cemas saat ini.

Matanya bergulir memandang netra hijau milik wanita di hadapannya. Tapi sayang, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mengenalinya.

"Kau siapa?" itulah sekiranya kalimat yang pertama kali Sasuke ucapkan ketika sadar dari koma 4 harinya.

Wanita yang dimaksud mengernyitkan dahinya. Begitu juga orang-orang di dalam ruangan serba putih ini. Pasalnya wanita yang dimaksud tersebut adalah istrinya sendiri, Uchiha Sakura. Tapi, bagaiman bisa Sasuke tidak mengenali istrinya sendiri. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah saat ia menjalankan misi 5 hari yang lalu.

"Aku istrimu, Sakura," dengan tatapan sendu Sakura meyakinkan _sang_ suami bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran. Namun, bukannya memercayai ucapan Sakura, ia justru menepis tangan Sakura yang hendak memegang wajahnya. Sambil membuang muka ia pun berkata,"Siapa aku?"

Orang-orang di seluruh ruangan terkejut. Tidak terkecuali dengan Sakura. Ia mendadak merasa berat pada tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pandangannya pun ikut kabur. Meski dalam kondisi setengah sadar ia dapat mendengar Sasuke sedang memberontak saat seseorang kembali memeriksanya. Dan di detik berikutnya tubuh Sakura ambruk seketika.

.

.

.

Esoknya Sakura menemui Tsunade - _sama_. Ia adalah seorang ninja medis terbaik yang namanya sudah terkenal di mana-mana.

Tsunade - _sama_ memberitahu Sakura bahwa suaminya mengalami _amnesia_ total. Hal ini dikarenakan misi berbahaya yang Sasuke ambil, membuatnya harus bertemu musuh yang dapat mengambil memori lawannya.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak sanggup menatap wajah mantan gurunya itu. Ia sendiri sedang bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Di dalam benaknya pun juga sedang memikirkan apakah Sasuke juga melupakan ikatan cinta di dalam dirinya?

"Sakura, aku rasa ini bukan permanen jadi ada kemungkinan dia masih bisa mengingatmu dan juga Sarada."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tsunade - _sama_ dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Namun, di sisi lain mendengar nama Sarada disebut membuat hati Sakura bergemuruh. Pasalnya puteri semata sayangnya tengah berada dalam misi sekarang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika puterinya tahu kondisi Papanya seperti ini.

"Kau bisa merawatnya di rumah jika perlu," Tsunade- _sama_ menambahi kalimatnya sebelum Sakura pamit pergi.

.

.

.

Butuh sedikit paksaan agar Sasuke mau pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Karena tidak ingat membuat Sasuke sungkan harus serumah dengan Sakura. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lagi baginya. Mau tidak mau ia harus pulang dari Rumah Sakit dan tinggal di suatu tempat.

Kini, keduanya sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Bagi Sasuke ini sungguh asing. Membuat ia sedikit bingung berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau boleh tidur di kamar dan aku akan tidur di kamar Sarada," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksud. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Malam ini sepasang suami-istri itu pun tidur terpisah. Masing-masing saling terjaga dan mencoba mencari ketenangan atas kejadian yang masih hangat menimpanya.

Namun, bukan wanita namanya jika mampu memendam masalah tanpa adanya air mata yang keluar. Di dalam heningnya malam, Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi nasibnya. Sedangkan di balik pintu lain, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sesak di dada hingga ia memegangi dadanya seolah ada patahan pisau yang tertancap dan tinggal di dalam hati. Dan setiap ia bernafas akan terasa sakit hingga ke ulu hati.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Sasuke tinggal di rumah. Kebetulan mereka hanya berdua karena puteri mereka, Sarada sedang menjalankan misi yang cukup lama.

Hingga saat ini mereka masih tidur terpisah dan Sasuke lebih cenderung pasif tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Sedangkan Sakura terkadang membantu Sasuke dengan aktif menunjukkan beberapa benda yang mungkin bisa menggali ingatan suaminya.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menemani terlalu lama Sasuke di rumah. Jadi, di saat-saat tertentu ia terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit. Dan kesempatan itu Sasuke gunakan untuk melihat album foto yang ada di rumah.

"Sarada belum bisa pulang dari misinya," Sakura memecah keheningan sepasang suami-istri yang tengah sarapan tersebut.

Hampir setiap hari Sakura akan memasakkan makanan yang berhubungan dengan tomat. Karena ia hafal kesukaan Sasuke. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sasuke selalu menyukai makanan yang mengandung tomat itu.

"Aaa, Sarada?" Sasuke meninggikan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya Sakura lupa jika suami di hadapannya ini sedang mengalami _amnesia_.

"Kau lihat foto di sana itu," tunjuk Sakura. "Dia adalah puteri kita Sarada-Sarada Uchiha," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik sekilas. Melihat senyum di wajah bocah cilik itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya serasa terhubung dengan bocah itu.

"Dia...cantik," Sasuke memuji gadis-nya, ya tentu saja puterinya, Sarada.

Sakura yang hendak berdiri membereskan meja bekas sarapan, mendadak menonjolkan pupil matanya. Ia cukup terkekeh mendengar pujian suaminya untuk Sarada. Jika saja Sarada mendengarnya secara langsung pasti ia akan bahagia bukan main.

Tak lama setelah membereskan meja makan Sakura segera pamit ke Rumah Sakit. Tentu saja seperti biasanya Sasuke akan sendirian lagi di rumah.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sedang mengobrol di ruang kerja Sakura. Ino selalu punya cara untuk membuat Sakura tertawa meskipun kenyataannya Sakura sedang menjeritkan tangis di dalam hatinya.

"Hahaha, Ino kau kurang kerjaan sekali. Aku yakin Sai akan marah nanti," Sakura tertawa sambil mengelap ujung matanya.

Tawa Sakura semakin lama semakin garing. Hal itu membuat Ino, merasa ada yang aneh denga Sakura. Tidak dapat dipungkiri sebagai sahabat ia juga ikut merasakan pil pahit yang ditelan Sakura selama ini.

"Sakura, menangislah jika kau perlu menangis," Ino menghampiri Sakura dan mendekap tubuh sahabatnya itu. Tak lama tangis Sakura pun pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Ino.

"Aku tahu semua dari Naruto. Ia pun ikut merasa bersalah sebagai Hokage. Jika tahu seperti ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menjalani misi sendirian." Sakura tidak menggubris ucapan Ino. Yang ia lakukan justru memasrahkan semua kelemahannya kepada Ino.

"Sakura, dari dulu kau selalu menderita, menangis karena Sasuke kan? Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini?" kata Ino disela momen menangis Sakura.

"Apa-apa maksudmu Ino? Apa kau ingin aku menyerah saja?" tangis Sakura terhenti sejenak.

Sakura menatap iris Ino dalam. Ia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya akan berkata seperti itu. Belum sempat Ino menjelaskan, Sakura justru mendorong tubuh Ino dan berlari pergi Meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Saku...maafkan aku!" Gumam Ino menyesal sambil menatap punggung Sakura yang tengah berlari menjauh.

Sakura yang berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Ia terjatuh dan ditolong oleh orang tersebut. Orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di tempat kerjanya. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke mengalami sesuatu hal di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia memeriksakan dirinya ke Rumah Sakit sendirian.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aaa, aku hanya ingin menjemputmu. Sedikit bosan di rumah."

"Maaf tapi aku belum bisa pulang sekarang."

"Kupikir sekarang waktumu untuk pulang."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan," Pulanglah! Tunggu saja di rumah."

Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di koridor Rumah Sakit. Sungguh untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di hadapan suaminya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Ino menghampirinya dan berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"Tolong, jangan buat Sakura menangis lagi karena-mu." Itulah Kalimat dari Ino yang membuat Sasuke tidak berhenti memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Melihat Sakura menangis dan mendengar kalimat dari Ino barusan membuat hati Sasuke mendadak resah. Untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Tanpa disangka bertemulah ia dengan rekan satu timnya dulu, Naruto.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto mencoba menetralkan situasi dengan berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, Naruto ya?" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Ia tahu mengenai kondisi Sasuke. Setiap hari ia dirundung rasa bersalah karena hal itu. Ia yakin dibanding dirinya sendiri, Sakura Pasti merasa terluka melebihi dirinya.

"Kau tidak bersama Sakura, eh?"

"Tidak."

"Mau makan ramen denganku?"

"Tidak. Hey, Naruto apa kau tahu sesuatu? Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa membuatku mengingat semua tentang Sakura."

Sasuke mengenali Naruto karena Sakura sering menceritakannya. Bahkan Sakura memberitahunya jika Naruto merupakan sahabatnya yang tahu segala sesuatunya tentang Sasuke.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit kaget tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul sesuatu di benaknya yang mungkin bisa membantu Sasuke sekaligus penebusan rasa bersalahnya.

"Pergilah ke arah timur. Di sana ada sebuah laut. Dulu kau bilang padaku untuk pertama kalinya, kau bersama Sakura memandangi laut sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana."

Naruto tahu belum tentu hal ini akan berhasil. Tapi ia percaya tempat kencan pertama mereka mungkin dapat membantu Sasuke.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke segera menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud membuat Naruto melengkungkan senyuman.

"Semoga berhasil, Teme!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke melihat ada bangku yang menghadap ke arah laut. Sepertinya ia terlambat menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Meskipun begitu ia tetap duduk di bangku.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya kosong yang Sasuke lihat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini ia merasa seperti orang jahat yang pantas diperlakukan tidak adil seperti kosongnya malam ini. Mengingat ucapan Ino tadi, cukup membuat Sasuke merasa telah menyakiti Sakura terlalu dalam. Meskipun ini semua musibah yang tidak diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya matanya menatap langit cerah saat itu. Melalui iris hitamnya, Sasuke bisa melihat sesuatu bercahaya menuruni langit gelap.

"Aaa, bintang jatuh," gumamnya.

Ada perasaan senang di hati Sasuke ketika melihat itu. Matanya terpantulkan cahaya dari _sang_ bintang. Bahkan bukan hanya satu beberapa bintang ikut meramaikan langit gelap malam ini.

Mendadak bangku kosong yang ia tempati terasa ada seseorang di dekatnya. Sosok itu sama kagumnya seperti dirinya. Terlihat dari netra hijaunya berbinar-binar ibarat bintang itu sendiri.

Sasuke ingat, sebelumnya ia pernah berada di tempat ini bersama seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang selalu menjadi rumahnya untuk pulang. Saat itu, ia juga sempat bertanya kepada wanita itu.

"Apa kau tidak merasa menyesal? Jika suatu hari aku akan menyakitimu dengan sebuah misi yang sangat panjang," Sasuke berkata demikian.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku yakin perasaan kita akan tetap terhubung," jawab wanita itu tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"Tapi ini akan menjadi hal yang menyakitkan bagimu," imbuh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah siap menerima segala resikonya. Kata orang 'Jika kau mencintai seseorang sebanyak 100℅, maka kau juga harus siap merasakan sakit hati sebanyak 100%'. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , aku selalu menganggap itu bagian dari resiko aku mencintai Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke merasa iba. Bukan, bukan karena iba kepada wanita itu. Tapi iba akan dirinya sendiri yang begitu kaya akan keraguan dan miskin akan kasih sayang. Berbeda sekali dengan wanita itu. Yang selalu yakin dan mencintainya dalam kondisi apapun.

Rasa sesak yang menggelayutinya sejak kemarin kini bertambah sakit tak karuan. Setiap hembusan nafasnya terasa sakit, benar-benar sakit. Kini, yang ia lakukan hanya menyesali karena selalu membuat wanita itu tersakiti karenanya. Dan ia takut jika suatu hari wanita-nya itu mulai lelah dengan keadaan ini.

Sekilas Sasuke merasakan hembusan angin malam menusuk kulitnya. Ia menoleh ke sosok wanita yang mampu menenggelamkan perasaannya saat ini. Namun, sosok itu sudah hilang bersama angin yang sombong itu.

Tidak ingin kehabisan waktu Sasuke segera berlari menuju rumah. Bukan hanya rumah pertama tapi melainkan rumah keduanya. Rumah itu adalah hati wanita itu, istrinya, Sakura-Uchiha.

Tidak ada obat penyembuh bagi Sasuke agar ingatannya kembali. Cukup Sakura penyembuh dari segala sakit yang ia derita. Bukankah kekuatan cinta itu sangatlah hebat? Inilah yang Sasuke percayai. Ia yakin sejak pertama kali, pilihannya kepada Sakura tidaklah pernah salah. Bahkan, Sakura telah menjaga benih yang ia tanam di rahimnya dengan baik hingga _sang_ benih bisa menjadi gadis yang membanggakannya. Bukan wanita lain, hanya Sakura seorang.

Tibalah Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan perasaan sedikit ragu. Tapi, seolah ada dorongan dari dirinya di masa lalu membuat ia memberanikan diri untuk jujur akan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Bunyi 'kriet' dari arah pintu rumah membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan _sang_ suami.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura selalu begitu meskipun sakit yang ia rasakan melebihi rasa bahagianya. Ia akan tersenyum untuk _Sasuke_ -nya.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak ingin berucap apapun. Namun, langahnya mendekati Sakura yang masih memakai apronnya.

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun ia mendekap tubuh langsing Sakura dengan satu tangannya. Kepalanya bersandar di lekukan leher Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam mencerna semuanya. Walau perlahan kedua tangannya menyambut tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura, meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya berulang kali. Percayalah! Setiap hembusan napasku ini mengandung makna bahwa 'Aku mencintaimu', jadi jangan lelah denganku."

Ada cairan bening membasahi pipi Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura mendengar kata-kata yang indah dari bibir Sasuke. Kini, bibir itu terasa semakin manis ketika kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Sayangnya momen indah itu harus tertunda ketika muncul kehadiran seseorang.

"Mama, Papa !"

Itu suara Sarada, puteri mereka. Dengan keadaan kikuk mereka saling melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"Kau sudah pulang Sarada?" Sasuke dengan ramah tiba-tiba menyambut kepulangan puterinya.

"Papa aneh. Tidak biasanya bertanya," Sarada menoleh ke arah Mamanya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ia tahu bahwa ingatan Sasuke belum kembali sepenuhnya. Tapi, lihatlah ia bersikap jauh lebih manis dari biasanya. Meskipun terlihat aneh, tapi ini tulus Sasuke lakukan.

Sakura percaya berapa kali pun Sasuke hilang ingatan ia akan tetap kembali ke rumahnya. Hatinya merupakan rumah kedua bagi Sasuke.

Mungkin ini konsekuensinya mencintai seseorang sebanyak 100% itu. Bukan hanya bagi Sakura tapi juga bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

 **[End** ]


End file.
